


Goodbyes, part one.

by Spannah339



Series: Goodbyes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: The Doctor revisits his very first companions, Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series I want to write, in which the Doctor revisits all his previous companions (that are still alive)  
> Now, it might be a while before I finish this since I'm only up to the Fourth Doctor, (he's travelling with Leela at the moment.) but I'll do my best.  
> Don't know how much I'll update this, but oh well! Enjoy!

A couple walked down the streets of Cambridge, hand in hand, talking.

  
“Such a same,” the woman said, sighing.

  
“I know, but It was far too expensive,” the man answered.

“Perfect location – the school is just around the corner.”

  
“Yes, but we don’t have the money.”

“And it was a wonderful size, the children and grandchildren would all fit.”

“Barbara,” the man said, stopping with a slight laugh in his voice. “The fact is we don’t have the money to buy it!”

  
“I know, Ian. It’s a shame, though.” She sighed and closed her eyes as if imagining what it would have been like. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her.

Her eyes flung open and she staggered back. The offender was a young man, dressed in a casual suit and long coat. His hair was a dark brown, stick up rather impressively.

  
But his eyes were what caught her attention – they were old. Very old. The brown seemed so deep so full of sadness she felt a lump in her throat just looking at him.

But it was more than that – the eyes were familiar. She couldn’t place quite where she had seen them before – and she thought she would remember eyes as old as his. But there was something, a spark deep inside.

  
He muttered an apology and was gone.

  
“He should watch where he’s going,” Ian muttered. Barbara smiled, but suddenly the smile vanished. There, across the road, was a blue, public call police box.  
When she was younger, there had been a police box on every corner. But they were nowhere now.

  
“Ian,” she hissed, tugging his arm.

“Wha-” his voice died in his throat as he saw what she did. “You don’t think it…” he trailed off.

  
The man who had bumped into Barbara suddenly appeared in front of the box. He slipped a key into the door and stepped inside.

  
“It is,” she whispered. “It’s him.”

“But how?” Ian asked. “That can’t be him.”

“It was,” Barbara said, now recognising where she had seen those old eyes before. They were much younger then, and the face much older, but they were the same. How it had happened, she didn’t know. He wasn’t human, though. She knew that much.

  
And then came the sound, the sound she hadn’t heard for years. She and Ian exchanged a knowing smile, linking hands again.

  
As they stepped forward, Barbara stopped. A small package was on the ground. Frowning, she bent down and picked it up. A simple note was attached to it.

_“To my lovely Barbara and dear Chesterton. Thank you.”_

  
Exchanging another glance – this time in confusion – with Ian, Barbara opened the package. Inside was a check. Picking it up, and leaving Ian to hold the paper, she let out a gasp.

  
“Half a million,” she said quietly. “That’s more than enough for that house, Ian!”

  
But Ian was chuckling softly, pulling something else out of the parcel. It was a tie – a Coal Hill school tie.

  
"He remembered, the dear old fellow," he said with a grin. 

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor leant over the console, reading.

_Ian and Barbara Chesterton. Parents to two daughters; Susan Finnegan and Vicki Smith. Two grandchildren, Tomas and Michael Finnegan. Currently teaching at a school in Cambridge, Ian science and Barbara history._

With a scrape of the motors, the TARDIS dematerialized, moving to the next stop.


End file.
